


Peter Hale, Now That You've Regained Your Alpha Status What Are You Going To Do Next?

by pantlesswerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I've been to Disney World once, M/M, Steter Week 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesswerewolf/pseuds/pantlesswerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles got to Disney World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Hale, Now That You've Regained Your Alpha Status What Are You Going To Do Next?

**Author's Note:**

> For Steter Week 2.0, completely unbeta'd and extremely stupid. ENJOY!

Peter almost groaned as he sank his claws into the neck of the captured alpha. The power sung in his veins culminating in his eyes turing red as he removed his hand from the dead man’s throat. 

He really should clean this up, wouldn’t want it coming back to him in someway. But he was also out of the Beacon Hills territory so he was a dead man murdering someone to the outside world…. It’ll just be another cougar attack, as the media had continuously used over and over again to explain werewolf attacks. 

Peter wiped of his hands as he walked off into the darkness around him 

——————————————————————————————————————-

Peter snorted awake as he felt his head knock into the passenger side window of Stiles’ Jeep. He hated this car, it was small cramped and smelt funny. He had no idea how Scott or any other member of the pack could stomach the smell. Peter had argued with Stiles about which car to take the entire night before this little celebration trip the teen had planned. While Peter had wanted to drive his car due to being faster, more reliable and 8000 times more comfortable than Stiles’ stupid jeep. 

Sadly the small idiot had his own plans. The Alpha celebration was a *~SURPRISE~* and therefore Peter couldn’t drive them due to the whole aspect of him not being allowed to know where they were going. Peter let Stiles make all the plans and dutifully handed over his credit card when the young man asked for it. It’s not like Stiles was going to drain him dry, Peter had continuos income coming in, so a huge splurge now and again wouldn’t kill him. Peter didn’t even look at the credit card bill either to learn where they were going, He was such a good boy. 

He had passed out hours ago with Stiles eating some varying type of potato chips and energy drinks as the sun was going down. Now it was sunny and Disney music was blasting from the jeep’s sound system. Peter blinked stupidly a bit before pieces started to fall into place. They had been on the road for about 2 days, Stiles had been humming Disney songs before that and had asked Peter ages ago how he felt about Florida…   
“You little shit.” The werewolf mumbled as he sat up right in his seat. “How long have you been planning this?” Stiles giggled as he cranked up the radio now blasting ‘I Can’t Wait to Be King’ as they drove into the entrance way proclaiming they were now entering “THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH”

———————————————————————————————————-

Peter was going to throttle Cinderella. Stiles had gotten them reservations for ‘Breakfast with the Princesses’ . If it had been later in the day Peter would have made a day of trying to get the princesses to blush or stutter with his built in charm and 1000 watt smile, but right now he wanted his coffee in peace and the stream of princesses that came to their table to make him smile and then sign Stiles’ book.   
“Isn’t just a magical morning?” the wigged woman asked before having her wrist grasped by Peter. He lowered his sunglasses and looked her dead in the eye.   
“It is once you leave.” His eyes flashed red briefly and she yelped slightly turning in a puff of glitter and moving to the next table. 

“Please don’t kill anyone, I’d like this trip to be blood free.” Stiles took a bite of sausage for emphasis. Peter snorted while cutting a small wedge out of his quiche and brought it up ti his mouth.   
“I’m a changed man.” he then popped the quiche into his mouth with an appreciative hum. He was willing to admit that Disney could cook some delicious food.   
“ Yeah sure even I don’t believe that completely.” Stiles attempted to flag down a waiter to get more juice. 

“I admit that in the past I've been a nasty... they weren't kidding when they called me, well you know…”  
Stiles paused in his gobbling of breakfast to stare at the newly alpha wolf. 

“Did you just quote the little mermaid?!” 

“This place must be getting to me.” 

—————————————————————————————-

Peter didn’t want to punch Stiles, the kid really didn’t deserve it and the assumed emotion called love kept him from actually attacking. But the Tiki room had been an evil choice after Peter had said no to the tea cups.   
Stiles sat pressed up against him one hand sitting on the werewolf’s thigh,Peter had let out a pleased growl before a mother and three kids slide into the bench next to them. Then the show started and the urge to kill everyone set in. Stiles of course knew the song and sang loudly having the kids next to him join in. 

Stiles was going to pay once they got back to their hotel room. 

———————————————————————————————-

Haunted Mansion had actually been Peter’s idea. It was inside, air conditioned and fairly abandoned, which kinda went with the hole haunted mansion thing. It also allowed Stiles to Snuggle up to him. Sadly they couldn’t try anything since Stiles had done some research and apparently cast members would yell at people who made out on the ride. Amazingly enough Peter still found himself enjoying himself. Must have been the doom and gloom.

—————————————————————————————————

Stiles and Peter sat on a curb on Main Street USA. Peter had managed to scare away people near them so they had a nice view of the castle and people weren’t crowded around them. Stiles had managed to wrangle some light up mouse ears onto Peter’s head, He hadn’t fought back… much. Once again Stiles was leaning against Peter.  
“Thank you for not throwing a huge fit about this. Like yeah you’ve been a complete ass this entire week but less ass than you could have been.”

Peter laughed taking Stiles’ hand into his. He wasn’t going to admit to the young man but he hadn’t had a horrible time. Granted he hated the people and the general fakeness of everything but Stiles was happy but that’s all that mattered. 

“Night is still young I still could murder everyone here.” A smile creeped onto his lips as he captured Stiles with his own. Neither of them really noticed when the fireworks started.


End file.
